Electronic devices can communicate with each other using a number of high speed interfaces to transmit data for a variety of functions and processes. Various standards and protocols are employed by the electronics and semiconductor industry for transmitting and configuring these interfaces. A host device may be coupled to another device, such as an input/output (I/O) device using an interconnect with a host interface and the I/O device interface having a predetermined bandwidth, size, and protocol. The host device and I/O device may be coupled via their interfaces to execute a set of particular functions, and the functions are limited by the bandwidth of the interfaces. Having larger interfaces capable of higher bandwidths to accommodate more complex functions can be expensive to employ and/or difficult to configure.